


STAYING CLOSE

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The challenge word was "corner". Sam's in the panic room. Can be set any time he was locked up. Wrote this because it always ticked me off that he got left in there by himself. Especially after that Valentine's Day gig. Hello! Not his fault!</p>
            </blockquote>





	STAYING CLOSE

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

Arms full of bottled water and energy bars, Dean pushed open the door to the panic room. Once inside, he paused, waiting until Bobby closed the door and locked it.

Yawning, he walked over to where Sam sat slumped on the floor in the corner of the darkened room. With a sigh, he slid down the wall, sitting cross-legged next to his brother.

"Okay, kiddo. It's just you and me." He shoved a bottle of water into Sam's hands. "I'm not leavin'."

Sam didn't move for a long minute. Then he slowly twisted the cap off and started to drink.


End file.
